¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! Episodio 4 - Showdown in the Old Wiki
...De inmediato* (?) Duncs: La ultima vez en ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! En una batalla sexual y musical, ambos equipos se enfrentaron a los latigos. Hubo moretones, gemidos y descubrieron a un viejo enemigo. Jota se roba el amor de Popu y Frooty, mientras que Nofor aun intenta ligar con chicas que no son de su equipo. En la siguiente parte una vieja participante vuelve para poner las cosas mas locas en el desafio musical. Donde, no uno, ni dos, ni tres, ni cuatro participantes dejaron el programa... SINO QUE CINCO! jajaja, Licca esta demente. ¿Que les deparara a los participantes esta semana? ¿Que hago presentando esta cosa otra vez? ¿Podra Nofor ligar con Kali? ¿Y DONDE RAYOS ESTA LICCA? Vean sus preguntas siendo respondidas en este episodio de ¡Luz... Wiki... Acción! *Intro* Duncs: *Roncando* Frooty: Hmmm que extraño que esten todos durmiendo... *Va al remolque de Licca* Frooty (Confesionario): NO PUEDO CREER QUE DIEGO NO ME HAYA DICHO NADA D8 Frooty: *Golpea la puerta del remolque de Licca* Licca, ya es tarde! *Sigue golpeando* Hmm, veamos con Duncs. *Va al remolque de Duncs* Duncs: *Roncando y soñando* Quiero agradecer a mi familia por este premio Wikoscar y a mi esposa... Frooty: DUUUUUUUUUNCS! *Golpea la puerta* Duuuuuuuuuncs! Duncs: Ya va D8 *Abre la puerta* Frooty: AAAAAH! *Ve a Duncs todo demacrado* Duncs: Que quieres? Que hora es? Donde estoy? DONDE ESTA MI CAFE!? Frooty: Relajate. Son las 12, hora del camp, y Licca no esta :) Duncs: Las 12? Oh, pero si el camp empieza a las 1:30 hoy... Nofor no te aviso? Frooty: Que... *Le tickea un ojo (Tickea = Tic nervioso)* Diego que? :)))))))) Frooty (Confesionario): AAAAAAAAAAAH LO VOY A MATAR. *Llega Nofor* Nofor: Hola Duncs, no has visto a Licca? Duncs: Ehmmm... No, pero vi algo mejor. *Sale Frooty* Frooty: MALDITO DESGRACIADO D8 Nofor: AAAAAAAAH *Huye* Nofor (Confesionario): Que estupido, como me voy a olvidar >:c *FLASHBACK* *Duncs tira la carta y ve que algo se apoya en su hombro* Nofor: Duncs... Duncs: AAAAAAAAH! *Se espanta* Nofor: Calmate wey, solo soy yo :c Duncs: Ah, Nofor... que tal? Nofor: Solo vine a preguntarte a que hora nos levantamos mañana. Duncs: Avisales a los chicos que el camp se atrasa 1 hora y media. PERO AVISALES D8 Nofor: Ok, enterado. *Fin del flashback* Nofor (Confesionario): Soy un idiota... *Ya todos despiertos* Duncs: Muy bien chicos. Es hora de avisarles algo. Mark: *Cruzando a los dedos* Que renuncie al programa... Duncs: Licca... ha renunciado al programa. Mark: QUE!? Y TENEMOS QUE ESTAR BAJO TU TUTELA OTRA VEZ!? D: Duncs: Asi es. El reto de esta semana se llama "Dictaduncs II: La Venganza". Mark: Ay no mames. Duncs: Si, si mamo. Mark (Confesionario): Licca, proque nos dejaste con este demonio? *Cruzandose de brazos.... y piernas(?)* Lance: Como que Licca.... ha renunciado? Duncs: Eso me dio a entender en esta nota... aunque dice claramente vacaciones... Pero sus vacaciones duran mas de 1 mes asi que npi(? Lance: Oh... *Se aleja del resto* LICCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHHH *Empieza a haullar* (?) Duncs: Ya que Licca no esta. Comienza la segunda parte de mi dictadura. He oido sus varias quejas hacia mis retos largos. Asi que esta vez, decidi hacerlos el doble de largos. Mark: Ah, que? Es en serio!? Duncs: No, es broma, calmate, en serio. Mark: Te convenia. Kali: Nos vas a decir la pelicula de esta semana? Duncs: Oh claro. Esta semana van a sumergirse en el mundo... ejem *Toma un microfono* ESTE ES UN NUEVO MUNDO, OTRA FORMA DE VIVIR... UN LUGAR MEJOR.... CON UNA NUEVA ACTITUD... PORQUE HAY QUE ATRAPARLOS YA! PARA SER SIEMPRE EL MEJOR♪ Nofor: Tururururu♪ Frooty: Pokemon Johto♪ Mark: Ieeih♪ Lance: Pokemon? Nunca vi esa wea... Solo vi un episodio y estaba medio raro D: Pilar: Espera... como va a ser el reto? Jota: Si, y sabes que no puedes hacer chistes hacia mi persona. Kali: A poco Pokemon tiene peliculas o si? Duncs: Este año se estrena la vigesima pelicula(? Kali: Alv *Se sopla el flequillo* Duncs: Tenemos una generosa produccion que se puso a cazar mas de 500 pokemon. Y si, somos peores que el Equipo Rocket. Popu: Meowth, asi es! Duncs: Gracias Popu(? El reto consiste en dos partes. La primera parte consiste en recrear el lema del Equipor Rocket con Meowth y Wobbuffet incluido y la segunda parte es una batalla Pokemon. Cada uno de ustedes se va a enfrentar a otro del equipo contrario en una batalla 6 vs. 6 con Pokemons aleatorios. Jota: Genial, siempre quise tener una batalla Pokemon. Duncs (Confesionario): Maldita sea la orden del juez que me prohibe tratar como Pokemon a Jota D8 Duncs: Ya que Licca no esta, les presento a mi Co-co-conductora... DISNEY! (? Dis: Di-di-disney es mi nombre♪ Duncs: Si, si Dis, ya sabemos tu nombre(? Dis: *Se encoge de hombros* Yo me voy a encargar de ser su coach en el primer reto y Duncs va a ser el juez pokemon en el segundo. Tienen 30 minutos para escojer los 4 participantes que necesita cada equipo y hacer el lema. VAMOS COÑO, JODER D8 Popu: Uh, uh, me pido a Meowth! Mark: Momento que soy lento! Y que gana el equipo que lo haga en el primer reto? Duncs: Van a poder usar un Pokemon legendario en el reto de las batallas, peeeero solo uno de ustedes, asi que se van a tener que poner de acuerdo. -Directores- Jota: Bien, yo puedo ser James, Kali Jessie, Popu sera Meowth y solo nos falta Wobbuffet... Popu: *Imitando a Wobbuffet* Woooobbuffet! Kali: No creo que puedas imitar a los dos. Heat: Yo puedo hacer de Wobbuffet... Lley: No, yo sere Wobbuffet! D8 Heat: Yo lo pedi primero ¬¬ Lley: Ven y dimelo a la cara... Heat: HI-PO-CRI-TA! Lley: Ah si? Heat: Si! Jota: YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! NINGUNO DE LOS DOS LO SERA, WOBBUFFET SERA LAUREANO! Laureano: What? Yo ni siquiera se quien es ese... Popu: Vamos, no es tan dificil, solo pones tu mano en tu frente como si estuvieses saludando a un capitan y gritas WOOOOOBUFFET! Laureano: A...asi? *Pone su mano en la frente* WAAAABAFET! Jota: Hmmm, habria que mejorarlo... Tu otra mano tiene que ir en tu entrepierna... Laureano: *Se agarra la entrepierna* Jota: PERO SIN AGARRARTELA D8 Laureano: Ooooooh! -Actores- Frooty: Me pido a Jessie! :D Nofor: Ponchi, tu seras el adorable Meowth. Ponchi: Es la puerta giratoria, gira, gira pero nunca toria♪... Nofor: PONCHI D8. Ponchi: Eeeeeooo... *Se da cuenta que lo llaman* Eh, que pasa? Nofor: Seras Meowth. Ponchi: Solo me interrumpes para eso? Es obvio que iba a serlo yo, soy lo mas adorable en este camp. Ponchi (Confesionario): Osea parfavaaaar! *Se lima las uñas* Mark: Yo sere James... Nofor tu puedes ser Wobbuffet *Carita pensativa* Nofor: Ñeh, se lo iba a dar a Lance, pero esta bien como quieran. *Directores* Jota: No, no! Wo-bbu-ffet! No "Guar-ba-fet"! Jota (Confesionario): Es Leviosa, no Leviosá! Laureano: Bueno, pero no me grites :< Kali: Recuerda que tu linea va despues de que Popu grite... Meowth, asi es! Laureano: ... Enterado! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dis: Bien chicos, se termino el tiempirijillo. Duncs: Quien quiere empezar? Ah claro, elije tu Dis. Dis: Creo que con los actores esta bien, los veo mas preparados... *Se ve a los Actores haciendo pesas y abdominales* (?) Duncs: Bien Actores, la española ya rugio... Luz, Wiki... Acción! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Actores: *Se escucha la musica del Equipo Rocket de fondo* Frooty: Para proteger al mundo de la devastacion. Mark: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación *Con una rosa* Frooty: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor. Mark: Y extender nuestro reino hasta Maracaibo! Frooty: FROOTY! Mark: MAR-CO-CO-COS! Frooty: El Equipo Crocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz. Mark: Rindanse ahora o preparense para luchar! Ahí Maduro, ahí! Ponchi: Meowth, asi es! Nofor: Wooooooobbuffet!. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Dis y Duncs aplauden* Duncs: Maravilloso, me gusto que hayan cambiado algunas partes y parodien el nombre. Dis: Lo mismo que dijo Duncs, se nota que hay originalidad en el equipo *Sigue aplaudiendo* Duncs: Directores, es su turno, pasito a pasito♪ (?) Jota: Esperaaaaaaaa! Danos un minuto. Popu: Reunion grupaaaal! alalalala. Kali: Oye, yo soy la explosiva aqui(? *Reunion* Jota: Bien, parodiemos tambien. Lau tu quedas igual a como planeamos antes. Laureano: Perfect bro. Jota: Kali, podemos agregar efectos de explosiones en tu nombre. Kali: ALALALALALALALA. Jota: Y Popu, trata de ser lo mas adorable posible. Popu: Nyaaaa! (?) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Directores: *Se escucha la musica del Equipo Rocket de fondo* Kali: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación *Se ve a Kali con un casco militar* Jota: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación *La camara no cubre todo el cuerpo de Jota* Kali: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor *Apunto de explotar algo* Jota: Y extender nuestro reino hasta Sevilla, joder! Kali: ALLAHU AKBAR *Explota una bomba* Jota: Jo-Jo-Jo-Ta! Kali: El Equipo Cohete *Explota un cohete* explota a la velocidad de la luz! Jota: Rindanse ahora o preparense para explotar! Joder madre, joder! Popu: Meowth, asi es! *Se lame una pata* Laureano: *Nervioso* Wooooooobbuffet! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Dis: Whooooooooo! España! Hurra! Hurra! *Aplaude* Duncs: Bueno... *Es interrumpido por Dis* Dis: Oleeeeeeee, españaaaaaaaa, oleeeeeeeeeeee! Duncs: Vamos a... Dis: BRAVO JOTA *Aplaude* Duncs: YA PARA DIS, YA ENTENDIMOS D8 Dis: :Okay: Duncs: Vamos a deliverar con Dis sus actuaciones, me encantaron las dos... Pero... hay... Dis: UN EMPATE! Duncs: Que!? Dis: Si, why not? c: Duncs: Esperate *Le habla a la produccion* Tenemos dos legendarios? Eh? En serio? Bueno, esta bien. Dis: Y, que dijeron? Duncs: Tienen suerte de que haya dos legendarios... Solo tienen que elegir a uno de sus compañeros para decidir quien los va a usar. Dis: Los esperamos en el set de Pokemon, baycha :3333 *Confesionarios* Nofor: Esa Dis... esta extraña. Popu: Que pedo con esa Dis :o Ponchi: Esa Dis me da miedo :((( *Se esconde debajo de la mesa* *Fin confesionarios* *En el set* Duncs: Bienvenidos a la siguiente parte del desafio. En este campo van a tener lugar las batallas. Son 7 de los Actores contra 7 de los Directores y con Dis vamos a decir contra quien pelean, Dis... los honores? Dis: La primera batalla sera entre... Popu.... vs. Ponchi! Duncs: La segunda sera entre Frooty... vs. Tomi! Dis: La tercera... Lley contra Nofor! Duncs: La cuarta, Mark vs. Jota! Dis: La quinta, Made vs. Heat. Duncs: La sexta, pelea de invalidos! Todos: Eh??????????? Duncs: Lances vs. Laureano... Nofor (Confesionario): PELEA DE INVALIDOS JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Dis: Y la ultima y menos importante... Pilar vs. Kali. *Confesionarios* Mark: Jota es hombre muerto. Lance: Bueno, al menos no me toco contra Jota o Popu... o Heat D: Nofor: Contra Lley? Hombre. Popu: Ponchiiiiiiii wn. Pelea wna de chilenos wns. (?) Kali: Le pedire a la produccion que me de pokemones explosivos... como Electrode o Voltorb(? Jota: Asi es como termina... este juego fatal♪ *Fin confesionarios* Duncs: Yo sere el juez pokemon de cada batalla. El ganador de la batalla le da un punto a su equipo. El que tiene mas puntos al final de las 7 batallas, gana la inmunidad para su equipo... Popu, Ponchi... Acerquense al campo y tomen sus pokebolas. *Popu y Ponchi tomas las pokebolas y van a sus puestos* --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pelea 1: Popu vs. Ponchi Duncs: Comienzen! Popu: Sal Entei! >:) Ponchi: :OOOOO *Todo el estadio queda sorprendido* Ponchi: Muy bien, no se que tengo aqui... Pero sal! *De la pokebola de Ponchi sale un Gyarados* Ponchi: Lo mismo, pero mas barato :yao: Popu: Entei, usa "Fuego Sagrado" :D *Entei usa Fuego Sagrado y es muy efectivo* Ponchi: Gyarados no! *Grita cono niña chiquita* Bien, regresa Gyarados. Pokebola ve! *De la segunda pokebola de Ponchi sale... Bruxish* Ponchi: Bruxish... usa Pistola agua! *Bruxish usa pistola agua y es efectiva* Popu: Regresa Entei! Ve pokebola! *De la segunda pokebola de Popu sale un Rampardos* Popu: Rampardos, usa Golpe Cabeza. Ponchi: Bruxish, esquiva y usa Acua Jet! *Bruxish usa Acua Jet y es muy efectivo* Duncs: Rampardos no puede continuar, Popu elije otro Pokemon... *En el marcador se ve Popu 0-1 Ponchi* Popu: Rampardos regresa. Pokebola ve! *De la 3ra pokebola de Popu sale...* Ponchi: Otro legendario!? Popu: Azelf :D Duncs: Bueno, cambio en las reglas, parece que se colaron varios legendarios. Sigan peleando. Ponchi: No es justo >:c Duncs: Te puede tocar un legendario a ti tambien... Ponchi: Ah, asi pos si c: Popu: Azelf usa Don Natural! Ponchi: Bruxish regresa! Popu: Oye >:(((( Ponchi: Pokebola ve! *La 3ra pokebola de Ponchi tiene a...* Ponchi: UN LUGIA :DDDD Nofor: 3 legendarios en una batalla? :O. Ponchi: Meh, regresa Lugia! *Ponchi saca su 4ta pokebola y sale Regirock* Popu: Ahora si >:D Azelf usa Don Natural D8 *Azelf utiliza Don Natural y es muy efectivo* Duncs: Regirock no puede continuar, Azelf gana. *Se ve en el marcador Popu 1-1 Ponchi* Ponchi: Oye wna mi Regirock apenas habia salido :c. Regirock regresa. Popu: Bien Azelf, hora de darte un descanso, regresa* *Ponchi saca su 5ta pokebola y sale un Rotom* *Popu saca su 4ta pokebola y sale Tyrantrum* Popu: Own que tierno, Ponchi tiene un hornito c: Ponchi: Asahfjasfkwefqf. Wna es un Rotom Popu: Oh, lol (?) Ponchi: Bien, Rotom usa Sofoco! Popu: Tyrantrum usa Testarazo! *Tyrantrum no puede continuar y Rotom queda malherido por lo que Ponchi decide sustituirlo* Duncs: Tyrantrum no puede continuar, Rotom gana. *En el marcador se ve Popu 1-2 Ponchi* *Ponchi saca su ultima pokebola y sale Diancie* Ponchi: :O NO PUEDE SER AAAAAAAAAAAAH. Mark: 4.... 4 legendarios en una sola pelea? D8 Nofor: Que clase de batalla Pokemon es esta?. Popu: Diancie :O Ponchi: Estoy listo >:) Popu: Ve Azelf! *Popu saca a Azelf* Ponchi: Diancie usa Fuerza Lunar! *Diancie usa Fuerza Lunar y deja inhabilitado a Azelf* Duncs: Azelf no puede continuar, Diancie gana* *En el marcador se ve Popu 1-3 Ponchi* Mark: Tu puedes Ponchi! *Ponchi se sonroja* Ponchi (Confesionario): Aaaaaaaaaah *Se muere muerto* (?) *Popu saca su 5ta pokebola y sale otro Rotom* Dis: 2 Rotoms? Esto se pone interesante. Popu: Rotom usa Impactrueno! Ponchi: Diancie esquivalo. *Rotom usa impactrueno y alcanza a Diancie pero no le hace mucho daño* Ponchi: Ñejejeje. Diancie utiliza Lanzarrocas! *Diancie usa Lanzarrocas y es efectivo* Duncs: Rotom no puede continuar, Diancie vuelve a ganar* *En el marcador se ve Popu 1-4 Ponchi* Popu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Esto no se va a quedar asi, ve Entei* *Entei sale* Popu: Entei usa Estallido y acaba con Diancie >:D *Entei usa Estallido y es muy efectivo* Duncs: Diancie no puede continuar, Entei gana* *En el marcador se ve Popu 2-4 Ponchi* Ponchi: Ve Bruxish! Jota: Es muy probable que termine en un empate esta pelea. Popu: Entei usa Giro Fuego! Ponchi: Bruxish, esquiva y usa Acua cola. *Bruxish esquiva el ataque de Entei y su ataque es super efectivo contra Entei* Popu: Enteicito :< Duncs: Entei no puede continuar, Bruxish gana! *En el marcador se ve Popu 2-5 Ponchi* Popu: Maldita sea, coño! *Popu saca su ultima Pokebola y saca a Scrafty* Ponchi: Regresa Bruxish, ve Rotom! Popu: Scrafty usa Patada Baja. *Se ve una sonrisa confiada en Ponchi* Ponchi: Rotom espera a que se acerce y dale con todo con tu Sofoco. Popu: Que!? *Rotom usa Sofoco y acaba con el pobre Scrafty* Duncs: POPU NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, PONCHI GANA! *El marcador final es Popu 2-6 Ponchi* Mark: Bien hecho Ponchi! Nofor: *Alaba a Ponchi* Oh gran señor. (?) *Popu se va triste y Ponchi se percata de eso* Ponchi: Popu, espera. Es solo un juego, no te pongas mal nwn Popu: Gracias Ponchi c: ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Duncs: Con los Actores ganando 1-0 en el marcador, hora de la siguiente pelea... Frooty vs. Tomi! *Frooty va a su puesto* Duncs: Donde esta Tomi!? Jota: Creo que esta con cagadera, no ha salido del baño en todo el dia... Tomi (En el baño): OH DIOS, SANTA MARIA, AH, UH... OH! Todos: *Escuchando los gritos de Tomi* ... Duncs: Bueno, Dis, pelea por el... Mark: QUE!? Eso es injusto! Duncs: Calla, ve Dis. Mark: Licca, donde rayos estas? D8 *Musica de "Esto Dejara una Marca"* -Frooty le gana a Dis- Duncs: Actores 2-0 Directores. -Nofor le gana a Jota- Duncs: Actores 3-0 Directores. -Jota le gana a Mark- Duncs: Actores 3-1 Directores. -Heat le gana a Made- Duncs: Actores 3-2 Directores. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Lance vs. Laureano: Duncs: Lance, Laureano, a sus puestos. Laureano: No se como catso, es esto... *Ve las pokebolas* Omg, que son estas cosas? :O Lance: Mira, se parecen a mis huevos :o Duncs: Lance... no mames. Lance: Como se supone que saco a estos bichos de aca? Laureano: Si, me dan cosa... Nofor: Solo arrojenlas al suelo y se abren solas D8 Mark: Servira con la cabeza de Lance...? *Pensando* *Lance arroja una Pokebola* Lance: OMG, OMG, SE ESTA POR ABRIR DDDD8 Laureano: *Se esconde* Duncs: No mamen, que les pasa? D8 Laureano: Nunca vi estas cosas... me siento Zeke. *Lance saca un Komala* Duncs: Vamos Lau, solo arrojala, no muerde... *Laureano arroja una y sale un Azumarill* Laureano: Que se supone que haga ahora? Kali: Solo ordenale algo... como que explote! Nofor: Laureano, haz que se muera... Lance: Bien Komala, usa un Kame Hame Ha aumentado a 10 veces D8 Laureano: Azumarill, muerdelo en el cuello y conviertelo en zombie D8 Todos: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿??????????? Komala y Azumarill: Khé. Duncs: *Se Facepalmea (?)* Lance: Ay, no se... Komala, duerme y recupera energias :) Mark: Que rayos estas haciendo Lance? Es un todo o nada esta pelea D8 Popu: Laureano, ordenale que use pistola de agua... Laureano: Gracias Popu, Azumarill, usa Pistola Agua! *Azumarill usa Pistola Agua y es muy efectivo* Duncs: Komala no puede continuar, Azumarill gana! *En el marcador se ve Lance 0-1 Laureano* Lance: Ay, changos... *Lance utiliza su 2da Pokebola* Nofor: Un Solrock... Hmmm. Lance: Awn que lindo, un solcito. Mark: Lance, ordenale que use un Giro Fuego! Lance: Solcito, usa Giro Fuego! *Solrock usa Giro Fuego y es muy efectivo* Duncs: Azumarill no puede continuar, Solrock gana. *En el marcador se ve Lance 1-1 Laureano* Laureano: *Utiliza su 2da. Pokebola y saca un Alakazam* Alakazam: ALAKAZAM! Laureano: Omg, la resurrecion de Nostradamus(? Alakazam: *Le tira una cuchara en la frente* ALAKAZAM! Heat: Laureano, dile que use Psicocorte... Laureano: Alakazam, usa Psicocorte! *Alakazam usa Psicocorte y es muy efectivo* Duncs: Solrock no puede continuar, Alakazam gana. *En el marcador se ve Lance 1-2 Laureano* Lance: Maldicion. *Lance usa su 3ra Pokebola y sale un Dugtrio* Lance: Omg, un trio de... de... que rayos son estas cosas? Lance (Confesionario): No me juzguen, parecen 3 soretes vivientes... Nofor: Lance, dile que use Bucle Arena... Lance: Soretitos, usen Bucle Arena! *Dugtrio utiliza Bucle Arena y acaban con Alakazam* Duncs: Alakazam no puede continuar, Dugtrio gana. *En el marcador se ve Lance 2-2 Laureano* Lley: Maldita sea, vamos a estar asi toda la batalla? Laureano: *Utiliza su 4ta Pokebola y sale Zebstrika* Lley: Cortina plasma! Laureano: Cebrita, usa Cortina Plasma! *Zebstrika utiliza Cortina Plasma y es muy efectivo* Duncs: Dugtrio no puede continuar, Zebstrika gana* *En el marcador se ve Lance 2-3 Laureano* Lance: *Utiliza su 4ta Pokebola y sale un Bruxish* Lance: Espereeeen! *Toma al Pokemon y lo apunta a la camara* Mira Licca, se parece a ti :)) Todos: LOL (?) Duncs: Ya, peleen. Mark: Mordiiiisco! Lance: Liccish usa Mordisco! *Bruxish usa Mordisco y es muy efectivo* Duncs: Zebstrika no puede continuar, Bruxish gana. *En el marcador se ve Lance 3-3 Laureano* Lance: Bruxish, regresa! Ve pokebola! *Saca su 5to pokemon... un Camerupt* Laureano: Shit.... *Saca su 5ta pokebola... un Garbodor* Lance: Camello... Kame... Camello... Kame... Nofor: Que esta haciendo?. Lance: Camello utiliza un Kame Hame Ha D8 Mark: *Va donde esta Lance* DEJA DE CONFUNDIR ESTO CON DRAGON BALL MALDITA SEA *Lo cachetea* Lance: Ya, ya :< Mark: *En el oido de Lance* Utiliza Pirotecnia... Laureano: Oye, que estan parloteando? Mark: Nada, nada. *Se va* Lance: Camerupt usa pirotecnia! Laureano: Que es esto? 4 de Julio? Dis: De hecho es 4 de Marzo :D (? *Camerupt usa pirotecnia y es muy efectivo* Duncs: Garbodor no puede continuar, Camerupt gana! *En el marcador se ve Lance 4-3 Laureano* Lance: Camerupt, regresa! Nofor: En serio, que coño esta haciendo?. Mark: Es idiota, pero inteligente. Nofor: Que?. Lance: Ve, Liccish. Laureano: Ve pokebola! *Laureano saca su 5ta Pokebola y sale Scrafty* Lance: Liccish, vuelve a usar Mordisco! Laureano: Oye, dejame hacer algo... Lance: Lo siento, lento. *Bruxish usa Mordisco y es muy efectivo* Duncs: Scrafty no puede continuar, Bruxish gana. *En el marcador se ve Lance 5-3 Laureano* Laureano: Tu... eres la pokebola de la suerte *Besa a la pokebola* Ve! *De la pokebola sale un Reshiram* Nofor: Maldita sea, un legendario! Popu: Colmillo Igneo D8 Laureano: Dragoncito usa Colmillo Igneo! *Reshiram usa Colmillo Igneo y es muy efectivo* Duncs: Bruxish no puede continuar, Reshiram gana! *En el marcador se ve Lance 5-4 Laureano* Lance: Ve Camellito! Nofor: *Se hace pasar por Popu* Laureano, utiliza Cerca! c:. Laureano: Claro Popu! Nofor: Lance, mega-evolucionalo! D8 Lance: Que? o.O Nofor: *Se golpea la cabeza contra la pared* Porque, porque, porque? D8 Duncs: Me aburro, a ver si con esto se ponen las pilas *Pone en pantalla las tetas de Licca que le paso a Ayr* Laureano: Looooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas *se babea* Lance: Ah... *Se queda impresionado* asnfowqengweofgmqwefq. Nofor: LANCE, LA BATALLA D8 Lance: Claro. Camerupt, megaevoluciona y acaba con Reshiram D8 *Camerupt mega-evoluciona y acaba con Reshiram* Duncs: LANCE GANA, LOS ACTORES GANAN! Nofor: *Va corriendo a abrazara a Lance* Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. *Los actores festejan* Duncs: Directores, los veo en la eliminacion... -En la eliminacion- *Confesionarios* Lley: Renuncio a esta cosa. Popu: Adios Lau... Heat: Ya no se ni a quien votar(? Kali: Ammm... Lley? *Fin confesionarios* Duncs: Blablabla, ya saben, el que no recibe una bolsa, blablabla. En fin... *Lley lo interrumpe* Lley: RENUNCIO. Directores: Meh... Duncs: Lley, si renuncias... Igual vamos a expulsar alguien... Osea que tu equipo perdera a 2 personas esta noche. Popu: Espera, espera. Lley, sabes lo mucho que te queremos no? c: Heat: Si, eres nuestra inspiracion D: Laureano: Ñeh, te quiero(? Lley: No sean hipocritas D8 Jota: Bueno, esta bien, si te quieres ir te votamos pero no renuncies! Lley: No. Renuncio a esta cosa! Laureano: Lley, no seas idiota D8 Lley: Esta bien, esta bien D8 Duncs: En fin... La primera bolsa de pochoclos es para... Heat. Duncs: Popu. Popu: Yaaay. Duncs: Jota, Tomi. Tomi: *En el baño* Graciaaaaaaaas! Duncs: Increiblemente... Laureano. Laureano: Gracias a la vida... que me ha dado tanto♪ (? Duncs: Y el ultimo es para... Wait, tengo un voto para Lance, ke pedo? :retarded: Lley: MUERTE A LOS LAAAAAAANCES D8 Duncs: Toma Lance *Le da una bolsa de pochoclos* Lance: *A lo lejos* Queeeeee? Duncs: Ahora si. La ultima bolsa es para... Kali! Lley, quedas fuera... Lley: TODOS HIPOCRITAS. TODOS. Jota: Si, si, ya lo sabemos... Duncs: Antes de la expulsion... *Entran los actores* Quiero avisarles que Disney vuelve al juego! Nofor: Yesssssssssssss. Duncs: Es la nueva jugadora de los Directores! Nofor: Nooooooooo. Mark: Les quitas un jugador y le das uno? Que te pasa Duncs? Duncs: Soy objetivo. Ademas, Froot ya fue para ustedes, no les voy a dar to... *Un helicoptero interrumpe en el set* Licca: Ya llegue, no terminen sin mi... *Ve el Set destruido por las batallas Pokemon* Que mierda ha pasado aqui? c: Mark: Licca, no te vayas nunca mas! Y no nos dejes con este monstruo tampoco... Duncs: *Se sopla las uñas* Que mas da? Ya los hice sufrir suficiente por hoy *Se va a la bici* Licca: Duncs, quien fue eliminado? Duncs: Lley... y Dis debuto. Licca: QUE!? Duncs: No pense que ibas a volver, me dijiste que tome el poder del Camp... y eso hice. Licca: Si, pero... Duncs: Sin peros. Vamos Lley... Lley: HIPOCRITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! Licca: *Se queda callada* Duncs: Yo soy Duncs, y esto fue... ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! Nos vemos la proxima semana... Donde ya va a estar Licca al mando... Eso creo. *Sonrisa malvada* Licca (Confesionario): Que bueno se siente volver... *Fin* Categoría:Episodios